Fun and Games
|previous = The Gods of Egypt part 2 |next = Face of Silver |monsters= Giant Living Chess Set}} Fun and Games is the sixth episode of the first season in Scooby-Doo! Terror Time. Premise Shaggy goes to a shop to buy old chess sets. The gang comes with him. But things get spooky when giant living chess pieces attack! Synopsis Shaggy awakes; Scooby has broken his chess set! Scooby says the cats did it. Shaggy calls Fred. Soon, the gang is in the Mystery Machine, driving to the Chess Set Shop. Shaggy wants the oldest chess set he can buy. At the Chess Set Shop, the gang sees a tall and thin old man. He's wearing a tuxedo and a top hat. The old man introduces himself as Limino Luck. Limino recognizes the gang to be Mystery Inc.! Limino asks them to follow him. Soon, the gang is in Limino's office. Mr. Luck explains his chess set with six foot tall pieces was stolen. The gang splits up to search for clues. Scooby and Shaggy are searching for a chess set. Shaggy sees a six foot tall bishop. He wonders what chess set it's from. "Rimino Ruck," Scooby says. Shaggy agrees. He picks up the bishop. Suddenly, the bishop opens glowing blue eyes. Shaggy tosses the living chess piece the floor. Scooby jumps into Shaggy's arms and the cowards flee. The bishop chases after them. Scooby and Shaggy hit another six foot tall bishop. The bishops corner them. Suddenly, a buff man appears and scares the chess pieces away. The man has yellow hair and no shirt. He introduces himself as Buff O. Smith. Scooby and Shaggy shake his hand. Buff O tells them to hide with him as three pawns appear. Once, the pawns are gone, Buff O and the cowards come out of hiding. Buff O vanishes. "Like, what I wouldn't give for a movie starring Jameson Youto," Shaggy says. Scooby agrees. Suddenly, the bishops appear. They chase Scooby and Shaggy around for a bit. After the cowards escape, Scooby sees a trail of footprints. He starts sniffing them. They lead to a room with brand-new chess sets where a woman is. She's fat and old. The woman introduces herself as Jenny. Jenny wants a shiny new chess set. She leaves the room. Suddenly, an army of rooks appear and start destroying the room! Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are searching for clues. They see Limino Luck. Scooby and Shaggy appear. They explain everything. Fred walks off. He comes back, but a bit shorter. The gang walks off. The short Fred presses a button on a remote control. Suddenly, hundreds of pawns appear. "We have a new chess piece to welcome!" a pawn says. "The Archer is here!" A new chess piece that the pawn called an archer appears. It is eight feet tall. The archer starts shooting arrows out of its bow all around the store. Limino Luck is gone. Velma seems to realize something. She pushes Fred to the floor. Velma grabs the remote and breaks it. The chess pieces stop moving. Velma unmasks the fake Fred, it is Limino Luck! Limino runs away. Velma tells the gang not to let him escape. The gang and Velma run towards Limino Luck. They end up in a room where they see Jenny. Velma sees a Limino Luck mask on the floor. Jenny doesn't see the gang. Jenny takes off a mask to reveal Buff O Smith. Buff O Smith is about to put on a Shaggy mask, but Scooby sneezes. Buff turns to the gang. He leaps towards them. The gang is on the stairs. Buff misses them and slides down the stairs. A mask slides off of Buff. "It's Jameson Youto!" Shaggy gasps, "The famous movie star!" Jameson explains he did it because he was bored. The police come and take him away. The episode ends with the gang finding the real Limino Luck and Shaggy getting a new chess set. "Rooby-Rooby-Roo!" cheers Scooby. Cast and characters Villains Suspects Locations *Chess Set Shop What'd you think? Comment your opinion below. ↓ Category:Decca03's Stuff